el acuerdo
by EL ACUERDO
Summary: esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce kristen a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre kristen(quien falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba
1. Capítulo 1

esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce kristen a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre bella (kirsten falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: como ya saben los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia salio de mi loca cabeza espero que les guste es la primera que escribo y espero que no sea la ultima**_

_EL acuerdo_

**Prologo**

Desde que era pequeña me he dicho a mí misma que para lograr algo debes dar el todo por el todo sin errores para mí la perfección es todo en la vida si las cosa no son perfecta no vale de nada el esfuerzo y desde que tenía 12años ayudaba mi padre con algunas cosas del senado no importaba lo hiciera siempre estaba con él y cada vez le impresionaba lo rápido que aprendía aunque mi madre no le gustaba mucho la idea porque según ella estaba dejando de compartir y hacer las cosas que hacían los chicos de mi edad, así que a los 14 años me obligaba a ir a una escuela de señoritas solo para distraerme y compartir con las demás niñas de mi edad

Todas las semanas mi padre Charley se reunía con los miembros de la corte internacional, mi madre rene siempre se reunía con la condesa de Inglaterra y otras damas distinguidas con la excusa que como esposa del senador debía realizar todas las actividades que correspondían a una dama de la alta sociedad y a mí me obligaban a estar 6 horas en una escuela de señoritas con el pretexto que como hija del senador tenía que aprender todo lo necesario para ser una mujer ejemplar y sumisa aunque no tuvieron mucho éxito…yo sabía que quería y no iba aceptar que nadie me dijera que hacer ; doña María matea nuestra guía decía que pelear conmigo era como pelear con el gato…no tenía sentido llevarme la contraria, aunque también decía que era muy inteligente y madura para mi edad hacia las cosas y aprendía rápido solo para sentarme a leer.

Un día sue hija de doña María Matea mi segunda guía y unas de mis amigas de confianza me animo a salir al jardín donde se encontraban las demás jóvenes

-**bella ¿por qué no está en el jardín con las demás niñas?-**dijo aquella joven varios años mayor que yo, parada en la puerta

**-no, en este momento no se me apetece…estoy muy entretenida con mi lectura**-dije sin apartar mi mirada del libro que estaba leyendo

-pero bells ustedes pasan cinco horas encerradas en esta gran casa, y solo le dan una hora para salir a conversar y tú la desperdicias de esa manera leyendo libros aburridos que ni yo entiendo-dijo acercándose a mí, levante la vista y deje lo que estaba leyendo, mire por el gran ventanal que se encontraba a mi derecha y pude visualizar a un grupo de niñas mimadas y plásticas entre ellas se encontraba Victoria Sutherland; una pelirroja natural muy hermosa para ser sincera pero lo que tenía de hermosa lo tenía también de mentirosa, hipócrita y cizañera se encontraba con sus tres perritas falderas Jessica Stanley y las hermanas denali Tanya e Irina, al verlas me aferre más a mi lectura siempre que tenían la oportunidad me molestaban y hacían que me castigaran así que preferí quedarme tranquila leyendo mi libro, sue miro por el gran ventanal para ver lo que yo estaba viendo-aaa…ya entiendo no quieres ir porque está la innombrable ¿cierto?- así les decíamos a victotia para nosotras ella era la innombrable

**-en parte es cierto no estoy de humor para lidiar con la innombrable en estos momentos y también estoy leyendo mi libro, pero creo que no lo has entendido muy bien-**dije sin dejar de mirar mi libro

**-lástima que no puedas seguir leyendo**-levante mi vista frunciendo el ceño confundida, esbozo una media sonrisa y me arrebato el libro de la mano

**-¡oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo**?-dije molesta ¿Qué le pasa como se atreve a rebatarme el libro? Pensé en ese momento-**sue dame el libro**-ordene con un tono de voz demandante para que supiera que hablaba en serio, pero me ignoro por completo lo que hizo que me molestara aún mas**-sue dame el mal….-**me detuve al acordarme de las palabras de mi padre "cuando maldices a una persona te maldices a ti misma" esboce una sonrisa más falsa que las de las virreinas y dije pausadamente cada palabra levantando una ceja

-**sue amiga ¿me puedes dar el libro por favor?... o quieres que haya un homicidio aquí** –puso sus ojos el blanco y respondió

**-sal si no, no hay libro**-

Lleve una mano al pecho y puse cara de tragedia

-**oficial yo la quería mucho era mi mejor amiga, no sé porque se lanzó por la ventana -**hice una pausa, curvee mis labios y asentí con la cabeza lentamente**-si eso funcionara los policías nunca desconfían de la amiga de la victima**

**-¿podrías dejar las estupideces de niña testaruda y malcriada?-**puse mis ojos en blanco y proteste

**- te he dicho que no me gusta esa palabra-**hice una pausa y luego exhale bajando un poco la guardia**-está bien saldré si con eso consigo que me dejes en paz lo hare…pero esto se viene conmigo**-dije levantándome de sillón arrebatándole el libro de la mano de la misma forma que ella lo había hecho. Escuche una voz familiar que venía desde la cocina

"_sue necesito que me ayudes"_

**-voy doña María matea-**respondió asomando la cabeza por la puerta de madera pura**-tengo que irme pero tú vas a salir…. trata de no meterte en problemas**-dijo eso y Salió de la habitación dejándome sola, suspire y Salí al jardín; busque con la mirada a rosalie hale y a Alice brandon mis grandes amigas desde que me obligaron a entrar a estúpida clase… si lo se dije la palabra que más odio así que es perfecta para describir este manicomio, no me tomo mucho tiempo encontrarlas estaban sentadas en una mesita de té con victoria y sus copias falsas Alice tenia las mejillas afincadas con sus manos con caras de aburrimiento y rosalie ponía sus ojos en blanco me imagino que lo hacía cada vez que Nina decía una bobería…. eso era lo que ella hablaba boberías . Así que no me acerque a ellas, me limite solo a seguir caminando para encontrar un lugar adecuado para seguir leyendo; camine unos metros alejándome del grupo hasta que encontré el lugar perfecto y hay estaba mi objetivo un gran árbol frondoso y silencioso, podía sentir con el viento rosaba mi rostro sin duda era el lugar indicado para pasar el rato y olvidarse de todos, y se encontraba en un hermoso lugar con un hermoso jardín y solo estaba a unos metros de mí, abrí mi libro y mientras caminaba leía no me importo ya que estaba sola en aquel hermoso lugar

"_¡Cuidado quítate del camino!" _

Escuche la voz de un hombre, voltee para ver de quien se trataba y era un chico que venía en una patineta a toda velocidad

"_¡Edward para…. Edward para!" _

Dijo el otro chico que lo acompañaba, abrí mis ojos como plato al ver lo cerca que estaba, el chico venía toda velocidad y dudaba que le diera tiempo de frenar, me empujo con el brazo derecho tirándome a una pequeña franja, mi libro salió volando y yo di dos vueltas en el húmedo pasto verde, me senté inmediatamente para ver mi tobillo el cual me dolía mucho y sin pensarlo dos veces grite

"_¡se pide disculpas pelmazo mal educado….idiota!" _

Escuche las ruedas de unas patinetas imagine que era el otro chico que venía detrás del idiota que me encujo

**-¿necesitas ayuda?-** dijo agarrando su patineta, lo mire de rojo y seguí con lo que estaba haciendo**-señorita le acabo de hacer una pregunta lo mínimo que merezco es una respuesta… yo sé que está molesta pero el que le faltó el respeto fue mi hermano no yo…. solo quise ser educado**-dijo un poco molesto pero lo ignore**-siento a verla molestado solo quería ayudar pero usted es muy grosera y malcriada**-dijo al verse ignorado puso su patineta nuevamente en el suelo y se subió a ella

**-espera, lo siento**-me disculpe al ver lo grosera que había sido ¿acaso el chico tenía la culpa? Él había sido amable y se detuvo para ayudarme, se dio media vuelta y volvió a mí**-si necesito ayuda me duele mucho el tobillo**-sonrió y se agacho para ver mi tobillo, mire su rosto y lo primero que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos verde azulados, movió mi tobillo suavemente, no pude evitar quejarme**-hay me duele mucho**-me miro directo a los ojos y esbozo una sonrisa cálida

**-eso es normal lo tienes golpeado, pero no está roto**-dijo mirando nuevamente mi tobillo herido, volvió a levantar la mirada y estrecho su mano para presentarse, yo hice lo mismo-**mi nombre es anthony ¿y usted?-**puse mis ojos un blanco y proteste

**-¿podrías tutearme? Me haces sentir como una vieja…detesto cuando hablan como las desabridas películas medievales…soy Isabella swan pero me gusta que me llamen bella**-me sentí alivia al ver que Anthony no hiso expresión alguna; al parecer no sabía quién era yo ¿o sí? Pero siempre que yo mencionaba mi apellido abren los ojos como platos ¿Quién era este chico, donde era? Nunca lo había visto y su forma de hablar era muy diferente aquel asentó era encantador la forma que se expresaba era sorprendente

-**el pelmazo como tú lo llamaste es mi hermano mayor Edward-**dijo con una hermosa sonrisa sacándome de mis pensamientos, sonreí sarcásticamente y respondí

-**pues no se parecen en nada…. eddie es un mal educado**-lo acuse

**-simpático ¿no?-**bromeo, puse mis ojos en blanco, de repente todo quedo en silencio pero no un silencio incomodo al contrario era como relajante, minutos después me acorde de mi libro y al instante caí en cuenta que no había regresado a la gran casona de seguro ya empezarían a notar que no estaba y me metería en grandes problemas, mire mi reloj azul que lo tenía puesto en mi brazo izquierdo y me alarme al ver que ya tenía más de una hora

**-¡dios van a matarme!**-anthony levanto la vista asustado al ver mi reacción

**-¿Qué paso?-**se puso más pálido de lo que ya era

-**debo irme, ayúdame a buscar mi libro**-dije levantándome, le tomo unos segundos para encontrar el libro y me lo dio**-gracias por todo, pero debo irme deben estar desesperados buscándome-**anthony me agarro del brazo para ayudarme, lo mire directo a sus hermosos ojos y luego volví a la realidad y quite su mano de mi brazo, me miro confundido **–yo puedo sola no quiero meterme problemas y mucho menos quiero que tú te metas en problemas por mi culpa**-sabía que a maría matea no le iba agradar la idea de que yo estuviera sola con un hombre a quien no conocía…aunque yo no estaba haciendo nada malo, pero aun así puedo imaginarme a victoria metiendo cizaña y llegar con Anthony agarrada de brazos le daría más oportunidad a la innombrable para que me destroce, di media vuelta caminando con dificultad por la espantosa molestia que tenía en el tobillo, segundos después Anthony me alcanzo con facilidad

**-no, si te pasa algo no me lo perdonaría….es más hare esto**-me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevaba con una niña chiquita

**-¡suéltame, no quiero meterme en problemas!**-le demande, pero me ignoro y siguió caminando sin decir ni una palabra

"_Anthony te necesitan en la finca…Anthony ¿me estas escuchando? " _

La voz provenía de tras de nosotros, al oír el grueso y ronco tono de voz supuse que la voz le pertenecía a un hombre; Anthony se detuvo para ver de quien se trataba, aunque ya sabíamos quién era…. "no puede ser" dije para mí al ver quien era

**-enano ¿Qué haces?...deja que camine sola, para eso tiene pies**-dijo mirándome de pie a cabeza con desprecio

-¡**no Edward!, no la dejare ir así…ella es una mujer y seria descortés dejarla sola; recuerda lo que nos han enseñad**o-discutió molesto

**-por favor-**dijo con un tono de voz ofensivo-**recuerda que eres el hijo del conde de Inglaterra**-hizo una pausa para mirarme con desprecio-**y ella es…ella es una simple chiquilla de este país- **¿Quién se ha creído, como se atreve hablarme de esa forma, una simple chiquilla? por favor... ¿en qué siglo cree que esta?, por dios estamos en pleno siglo XXI ,

**-al menos yo puedo hacer lo que quiera -**lo mire de pie a cabeza y continúe con la acusación- **al menos no parezco un robot al que le controlan cada uno de sus movimiento, se original…y el hecho que una persona normal como dices, no me hace menos importante….-**vacile al hablar**-….y si de personas importantes hablamos….tu eres hijo de un conde y yo soy la hi…-**me detuve antes de terminar la oración

**-¿eres qué?, vamos termina la oración**-dijo en un tono odioso

**-¡ya basta Edward, ella tiene razón!-Anthony **intervino en la discusión. Me dedico una hermosa sonrisa**-a mí me parece que es la chica más encantadora que he visto **

**-ay por favor**-refunfuño Edward ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan odiosa y prepotente? No le importaba dañar a las personas con sus palabras y gestos

"Allá esta"

"Cenador la encontramos"

"Si ve María matea, yo sabía"

"Cállate tanya"

No era difícil reconocerlas veces, pude visualizar que a lo lejos se acercaban: maría matea, Sue, Alice, Rosalie, Tanya y la innombrable. Dios ¿qué hace mi papa' aquí? Quede congelada en los brazos de Anthony, que todavía me cargaba con muchacha facilidad al ver a mi padre acercarse cada vez más

**-Bells, te hemos buscado en todas partes**-dijo mi padre serio al verme en los brazos de aquel joven con aspecto europeo

**-¿Cómo esta señor? es un honor conocerlo –**se presentó Edward con cortesía, mi padre solo se limitó a saludar con la cabeza

**-joven ¿podría soltar a mi hija?-**dijo mi padre con la voz ronca y un poco ahogada. Cuando mi padre pronuncio las palabras "mi hija" abrió sus ojos como platos, "¿ahora quién es la chiquilla sin importancia?" No pude evitar sonreír al ver la reacción de aquel joven prepotente que llegue a odiar en ese momento, que odio y odiare toda mi vida…..Edward Cullen…. Hijo del conde de Inglaterra


	2. el contrato

esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce kristen a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre bella (kirsten falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: como ya saben los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia salio de mi loca cabeza espero que les guste es la primera que escribo y espero que no sea la ultima**_

_ El contrato _

7 años después

El sol salía una vez más en la gran ciudad de new york y con él, la larga y agitada rutina. Los rayos de sol que se reflejaban por la ventana de la habitación despertaron a bella que sin darse cuanta se le había hecho tarde. Miro el despertador y se alarmo al ver que este no había sonado "rayos estúpido despertador, ya no funciona….solo me queda 20 minutos para estar lista" salió de la cama de un salto y corrió como una bala al baño, se sumergió en la tibia tina… ¡que casada estaba!, la noche anterior no había podido dormir pensando en aquella carta tan perturbadora que decía que su mejor amigo había muerto…. ¿por qué él? Eso no podía ser cierto…. ¿o sí?... ¿y por qué le dolía tanto? Nuevamente le llegaba a la mente aquel día que lo conoció, y sin darse cuenta una traicionera lagrima recorrió su mejilla y luego se unieron unas más al recorrido; volvió al presente, seco sus lágrimas, lavo sus dientes y se dirigió al armario para vestirse, se puso: un vestido corto encima de un suéter manga larga cuello de tortuga gris, con unas licras ha juego

5 minutos después ya estaba lista, una vez arreglada bajo las escaleras de dos escalones, busco el control de la puerta del garaje donde guardaba su auto, abordo el auto y se dirigió a su oficina

Una hora después su asistente la llamo

** -buenos días señorita swan aquí está un joven con un abogado**-

** -pregúntele su nombre –**dijo bella mirando unos papales mientras hablaba con aquella chica

**-dice que usted sabe quién es y que es de suma importancia hablar con usted**-

** -dígale que si no tiene cita no puedo ayudarlo**-diciendo esto colgó, segundo después volvió a sonar el teléfono

**-señorita disculpe la molestia pero el señor insiste en pasar a la fuerza**-dijo la chica un poco inquieta

** -está bien déjelo pasar**-¿quién será y que cosa es están importante?, minutos después tocaran la puerta -**pase, está abierto**-la puerta se abrió y bella pudo ver el rosto de aquel desconocido…. ¿qué hace el aquí, no se había ido a Inglaterra?

-**buenos días señorita swan…. ¿cuánto tiempo?...supongo que todavía te acuerdas de mi**-dijo aquel joven entrando a la oficina de bella, que todavía permanecía sentada en su escritorio; no podía creer quien estaba ante sus ojos

**-Edward ¿Qué haces aquí?-**dijo bella secamente; ¿Qué hacia el ahí? No lo veía desde que se había ido y le rogaba a Dios no volverlo a ver, su vida era totalmente feliz desde que se había ido, podía respirar día a día sin tener que recordar cuanto lo aborrecía.

**-parece que estas encantada de verme…. ¡te invade la emoción!**-dijo aquel joven con clara ironía

** - ahórrate las ironías. Y dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que no pudiste hacer una cita como todos lo que han pasado por esa puerta?-**respondió bella de mala gana

Edward rio ante el comentario de aquella joven con el rosto inexpresivo

**-sigues siendo la misma chica insoportable y dura**-dijo con un tono de voz burlón

** - ya veo que has venido solo has fastidiarme**-hiso una pausa**-¿si me disculpas?**-diciendo esto agarro el teléfono y marco a la resección

**-¿qué haces?-**pregunto Edward confuso

**-llamando a seguridad… ¿no ves?-r**espondió arqueando una ceja

** -¡no!, deja de jugar-**dijo Edward cortando la llamada**-deja el teléfono, no estoy para juegos infantiles ahora…. ¿ves a ese señor que está aquí a mi lado?**-dijo mirando aquel hombre desconocido cerio y con un maletín en las manos. bella se limitó a asentir -**bueno él es un abogado allegado a la familia Cullen y swan**

**-y eso me debe importa ¿por?...-**dijo bella marcando una ceja y haciendo un ademan con la mano

**-él te dará la respuesta-**diciendo esto le dio la palabra al abogado. El abogado saco un documento de su maletín y se lo dio a bella

** -señorita swan, estamos aquí para decirle que usted es una de las propietarias de la empresa mundo express-** bella miro a Edward confusa, todavía no entendía ¿Por qué Edward estaba y su oficina y que tenía que ver el con todo esto?

** -sigo sin entender, ¿Qué tienes que ver tu con todo esto? En ese caso el que debería estar aquí seria el abogado, ¿Qué haces tú aquí?**-pregunto bella con una mirada sebera

**-lee lo que te acaba de pasar bem cariño y así entenderás el motivo de mi visita**-dijo Edward con una mirada picara, algo le decía que esa mirada no le traería nada bueno. bella comenzó a leer el contrato donde decía que el 50% de la empresa era suya ¿y los otros 50% a quien le pertenecían? Siguió leyendo y su duda fue aclarada, ¡los otros 50% le pertenecían a nada más y nada menos que al hombre que ella tanto detestaba! Edward al ver la reacción de bella que todavía leía el papel, soltó una pequeña risa mal intencionada

** -¿Co….mo?, ¿Cómo….como es esto posible?... no esto es un chiste ¿no?...un…un chiste**-dijo bella anonadada por lo que estaba leyendo

** -tranquila cariño yo hice lo mismo que tu cuando leí el documento….y esto se pondrá mejor, la mejor parte está en este documento-**dijo con una sonrisa burlista dibujada en el rostro. El abogado le paso otro documento, pero antes de leerlo hizo un comentario

**-bueno todavía sigo sin entender tu presencia, esta es mi empresa-**dijo ella con furia en los ojos

**-lamento informarte que no es cierto-**dijo Leandro con una media sonrisa-**el 30% de las inversiones me pertenecen y si esta empresa llegara a…**.-continuo con su ironía pero bella lo interrumpió.

**-¡no, eso no pasara! No permitiré que me qui…-**grito levantándose del**sillón**

** -shhh….querida no pierdas la educación-**dijo Leandro entre risas**-¿por qué mejor no te sientas?...-**bacilo un poco y luego continuo con su juego-**créeme, cuando te diga que te tienes que casar conmigo o si no perderás las dos empresas que tu madre kristen fundo con tanto esfuerzo, no creo que tu nervios aguanten**-

** -¿Qu…..qué?, ¿Qué idioteces estas diciendo? Hijo de pu…-**dijo alterada caminando hacia ellos

-**shhh….querida no** **pierdas la educación**-volvió a burlarse-**tranquila cariño yo también hice lo mismo, aunque creo que tú lo tomaste mejor**-puso sus dos manos en las mejillas de bella y susurro**-no es alentador casarme con una malcriada sin remedio**

**-suéltame, no me casare contigo y nadie debe obligarme-**en sus ojos había furia y frustración. Ella odia a este hombre y tener que casarse con él, no era fácil de asimilar**-esto no pasara, no me casare contigo ni que me fusilen…no lo hare….no…no lo hare-**dijo con un hilo de voz tambaleante, edward la miro serio por unos segundos

**-¿tú crees que yo si quiero casarme con una chiquilla como tú?, pues no, solo lo hago para salvar a tu familia-**dijo ahora con el ceño fruncido-**nunca me casaría contigo por placer, que tengas un bonito día moncherie-**diciendo esto abandono la oficina, aunque estaba molesto entendía el desprecio de aquella joven desde que la conoció no había tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el senador ya no podía mantener las dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward Cullen futuro heredero a fortuna Cullen ; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

**-creo que las cosas no salieron como las pensamos-**comento bem

**-no, no me rendiré, antes no me importaba lo que hiciera y lo que dejara de hacer esa chiquilla impertinente, pero Isabella swan me ha despreciado y eso no lo tolero, mucho menos que me lleven la contraria y no aceptare que una revoltosa como ella lo haga…. Isabella swan será mi esposa quiera o no-dijo** edward como si aquella joven fuera un trofeo al cual estaba dispuesto a ganar como fuera, ella lo había despreciado; edward estaba acostumbrado a que todas las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, ¿y quién era ella para hacerlo y tratarlo así? No lo sabía pero lo que comenzó como una simple idea se convirtió en un juego para Edward quien estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería y no iba aceptar que "una chiquilla" como el la llamaba le arruinara sus planes; y sabía a quién acudir para lograr lo que quería. Saco su celular y llamo a Charley el padre de Isabella

** -buenos días señor, creo que las cosas no salieron como queríamos, ella se rehúsa a escuchar o leer el contrato**-dijo hablando atreves del móvil a unos metros de distancia de la oficina de bella

**-yo me imagine que pasaría eso, conozco muy bien a mi hija como para saber que no aceptara nada de lo que le digas ha dicho que no y nadie podrá convencerla de lo contrario-**dijo resignado, pero Edward no se daría por vencido y no había aceptar un no por respuesta

**-creo que sé que hacer- **dijo convencido-**tú dices que Isabella haría lo que fuera por su familia ¿cierto? Bueno el único que puede ayudarme eres tú…**

**-no…. No…no se-**titubeó interrumpiendo a Edward

**- escúchame, solo tienes que explicarle la situación, sabes que si no cerramos este contrato perderás las dos empresas…y a mí no me costara mucho encontrar otra chica con familia igual de poderosa que la tuya…y mejor aún, que sea europea, inglesa y hermosa….estaré en la sala de conferencias te daré una hora una hora, y si no llegas entenderé y buscare otra candidata mejor y sabes que lo hare, lo siento señor pero no puedo hace nada mas-** diciendo esto colgó y le pidió a la secretaria que lo llevara a las sales de juntas

_10min_

_15min_

_30min_

_40min_

Y nada, no había rastro de Charley y Isabella ya a edward se le estaba agotando la paciencia, miro su reloj y pensó "solo faltan 10 minutos si no llegas a tiempo perdiste Isabella no esperare más" y cuando estaba a punto de abandonar la sala, la puerta abrió entrando Charley y bella

** -bueno no esteremos más –**dijo edward sentándose en el sillón que estaba al frente de bella

Por unos segundos todo estaba en silencio al parecer todos esperaban a que bella dijese algo para hacer menos incomoda la escena

** -está bien lo hare, pero que quede claro que solo lo hago por el bienestar de mi familia**-dijo secamente

-**bueno, siendo así, comencemos**-dijo el abogado

-**diez meses** **pasan rápido** – añadió bella mirando a su padre que se encontraba sentado a su lado. Los tres hombres se miraron ante el comentario y Edward miro confuso a Charley

**-¿diez meses Charley….diez meses?-**miro a bella que tenía el rostro inexpresivo**-creo que habido una confusión, son diez años el matrimonio debe durar diez años-**aclaro edward al ver el error que había cometido Charley.

Bella lo miro con el ceño fruncido, agarro un gran bocado de aire, lo retuvo por unos segundos y luego lo soltó y se decía para sí misma repetidas veces "hazlo por tu familia, hazlo por tu familia"

-**bien diez años y seré libre**-hiso una pausa y continuo-**es fácil, solo debo vivir en la misma urbanización, solo estaré con él en los eventos especiales y fingir que somos un matrimonio feliz, así como…. Así como los actores, no soy muy buena actriz pero hare todo lo posible para que los señoritos de la alta sociedad lo crean-** dijo en una ironía

Nuevamente los tres hombres se miraron, pero esta vez Edward miro a Charley molesto

** -no Isabella, no podemos estar separados más de dos veces al mes y no podemos vivir 1 metro de distancia debemos vivir en el bajo el mismo techo**-aclaro una vez más Edward

bella volvió a respirar hondo

**-bueno como se trata de un matrimonio por conveniencia, no habrá luna de miel y los dos podemos ser libres de tener sexo con otras personas ¿o hay otra cosa que aclarar?-** dijo en un tono irónico

**-en realidad ya que es un matrimonio bajo las reglas de la santa biblia, no podemos tener relaciones con otras personas o será adulterio y el contrato se anularía y debemos tener una luna de miel y entre más rápido salgas embaraza no tendrá que pasar a menudo**

**-¡no eso si que no, ya esto es el colmo es… es absurdo, este no es un matrimonio normal y no tendré hijos con alguien que no soporto…. Esa es...es… es la idea más descabellada que he visto en mi vida**- grito levantándose del sillón bruscamente. bella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, ¿tener un hijo?, ¿y con Edward Cullen? Con el ser que ella más despreciaba eso era insólito estaban locos si creían que ella iba aceptar una idea tan descabellada como esa

**-siéntate y deja de comportarte como una insolente y malcriada-**demando Charley, Ella solo se limitó a obedecer

** -creo que debes leer en contrato-** dijo bem pasándole lo papeles, bella nuevamente solo se limitó a obedecer

Ella tomo el papel donde estaba escrito el dichoso acuerdo donde decía exactamente lo que Edward había dicho

** -está bien ¿y después de cumplir con el contrato no sabré nada de ti?-**pregunto marcando una ceja

**-y tendrás las dos empresas y la custodia de los niños y yo tendré mi herencia y el niño cuando crezca la heredara si es que te dignas a tener uno, sino yo me quedare con todo y…**

-**al menos que…-**'se escuchó en un susurro

**-¿o al menos que?-**pregunto bella mirando al abogado que estaba en el sillón de al frente; este miro a Edward y luego contesto

** -en caso de infidelidad, la persona afectada será propietario de las empresas y la mitad de la fortuna…**

**-'¿y si uno de los dos muere?-** interrumpió Charley

**-Si eso llegara a pasar el viudo se quedaría con todo-**respondió bem

**-cariño que mi muerte no sea dolorosa por favor, y que sea antes de que tengamos hijos no quiero que los pobrecitos sufran-** dijo Edward , hiso una pausa con una expresión divertida y luego continúo con su juego**-¡aaa! Y procura que la policía no te atrape rápido o tu trabajo será en vano-**giño el ojo derecho y soltó una carcajada, bella le lanzó una mirada llena de furia el comentario le pareció de muy mal gusto y no dudo ni un segundo en responder

** -te aseguro que eso no pasara, no vale la pena pasar toda mi vida encerrada tras unas rejas como un animal…. Créeme no eres tan importante mon chéri-**hiso una pausa lo miro directo a los ojos y continuo -**pero prepárate Edward Cullen, porque tu vida conmigo va hacer un infierno…yo me encargare de eso-**dijo entre cerrando los ojos con un brillo profundo amenazante, ¡como odiaba a ese hombre! y el matrimonio le parecía una locura, pero tenía que ser madura para ayudar a su familia que era lo que más le importaba en ese momento. No obstante no se la dejaría tan fácil; ella juro odiarlo toda la vida e iba a cumplir su promesa

**-¿'bueno cuando será el matrimonio? –**Pregunto Charley para romper el ambiente pesado

**-primero deben presentarse el 20 de junio en la celebración del cumpleaños de Edward, como una PAREJA formal y en tres meses será el dicho matrimonio**

''Matricidio querrás decir'' pensó bella en este momento

bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus comentaros

les dejare un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo

**-¿hola?-** contesto sabiendo quien era

-**hoy te secuestrare, deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo-** dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la línea con esa voz chillona suya

** -no alice, en este momento estoy ocupada, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado-**aseguro mientras acomodaba unos papeles

**-bells, mañana es tu compromiso y tengo que estar bien vestida…y no tengo que ponerme, necesito vestidos…**

** -como si ya no tuvieras suficiente, con tu guarda ropas podríamos darle de comer a un país en desarrollo… hasta podría asegurar que tienes más vestidos que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra**- bromeo

**-ja… ja… ja, muy chistosa-**contesto Alice sarcásticamente

-**gracias, gracias-** siguió chalequeando, el cual ya tenía a su amiga cansada

**-¡ya!, ¿sí?... te veré en la entrada de la empresa a la 12:00 ni un minuto más-demando- y no aceptare un no por respuesta-** concluyo


	3. esto es una locura part I

esfuerzo y sacrificio; Esas palabras la conoce kristen a la perfección, cuando se enteró que su madre bella (kirsten falleció al darla a luz)le había dejado como herencia la empresa que ella fundó en forks , se ve obligada a casarse con el hombre que ella más detestaba

Isabella swan es la hija adoptiva del senador de los estados unidos, es una de las mejores empresarias a su edad, desde pequeña se ha dicho así misma que para lograr algo debe dar el todo por el todo sin errores. El sacrificio es todo para ella, es por eso que se ve involucrada en un absurdo acuerdo con Edward cullen. EL por su parte solo lo hacía por apariencia su frase era siempre hay que mantener las apariencias" aunque él no la soporta, desde que la conoció no habían tenido una buena relación, pero él tampoco le gustaba la idea de casarse con una mujer como ella; rebelde u testaruda, solo lo hacía para salvar a su familia, la empresa no marchaba muy bien y el cenador ya no podía mantener las de dos empresas, el país estaba pasando una situación difícil y se especulaba que él tomaba el dinero para mantener las empresas, y para más disgustos los socios de la empresa no veían con buenos ojos que una mujer de 21 años fuera la que llevara las arriendas porque según ellos corría el riesgo de llevarla a la ruina y la única forma de no perderla era casándose con una familia importante, como Edward cullen futuro heredero a fortuna cullen; que no podía apoderarse de ella hasta no estar casado con una joven de familia importante como Isabella swan

_**nota: como ya saben los personajes no son míos, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia salio de mi loca cabeza espero que les guste es la primera que escribo y espero que no sea la ultima**_

* * *

_ESTO ES UNA LOCURA _

Parte 1

un día nuevo comenzó y con él la aburrida y agitada rutina, Bella no podía creer lo rápido que pasaron los últimos días y no había segundo en el que no se acordara de ese lunes por la mañana donde supo que se casaría con la persona que aborrecía por completo, toda la semana su madre y sus amigas Alice, Rosalie Sue y hasta la misma maría matea le acordaban el dichoso evento y compromiso del sábado; ya estaba cansada de escuchar lo "afortunada" que era por casarse con el soltero más codiciado del momento y futuro heredero de la gran fortuna Cullen .

Era viernes por la mañana y como siempre bella se encontraba en su oficina acomodando papeleos de la empresa, cuando sonó su celular.

**-¿hola?-** contesto sabiendo quien era

-**hoy te secuestrare, deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo-** dijo Alice desde el otro lado de la línea con esa voz chillona suya

** -no Alice, en este momento estoy ocupada, tengo mucho trabajo acumulado-**aseguro mientras acomodaba unos papeles

**-bells, mañana es tu compromiso y tengo que estar bien vestida…y no tengo que ponerme, necesito vestidos…**

** -como si ya no tuvieras suficiente, con tu guarda ropa podríamos darle de comer a un país en desarrollo… hasta podría asegurar que tienes más vestidos que la mismísima reina de Inglaterra**- bromeo

**-ja… ja… ja, muy chistosa-**contesto Alice sarcásticamente

-**gracias, gracias-** siguió chalequeando, el cual ya tenía a su amiga cansada

**-¡ya!, ¿sí?... te veré en la entrada de la empresa a la 12:00 ni un minuto más-**demando**- y no aceptare un no por respuesta-** concluyo

No discutió porque sabía que sería una pérdida de tiempo, bella sabía que eso era un solo pretexto de su amiga para salir un rato juntas y distraerse un poco, había estado trabajando mucho últimamente ….aunque a bella no le gustaba ir de compras, sin embargo pensó que sería lo mejor

**-está bien, allí estaré**- prometió

Entre papeles y llamadas telefónicas perdió la noción del tiempo, solo faltaban unos minutitos para que su amiga la llamara

Cuando bajo ya Alice se encontraba en la entrada de la empresa. Se dispusieron a caminar por las intensas calles de new york, rodeados de personas que iban y venían, unas iban a sus trabajos, otros ya venían de ellos y otros simplemente querían pasar el tiempo disfrutando del clima acompañados por el sonido de las ruedas y la bocinas de los autos y la brisa que deambulaba por las calles rosando sus mejillas. Luego de recorrer casi todas las tiendas de la ciudad y probarse vestidos que nunca se pondría, mientras su amiga compraba todo lo que se probaba; sinceramente bella le pareció un derroche innecesario de dinero, ella no necesitaba tantos vestidos con lo que tenía era suficiente.

Después de comprar casi toda la tienda se dirigieron a un restaurant cerca del parque para comer y conversar un buen rato, que bella aprovecho para descansar sus pobres pies

**-amiga no puedo creer que te vas a casar con edward cullen**-comento una Alice entusiasta

-**si… no sabes lo afortunada que soy… si yupi uju** –y el sarcasmo hiso su aparición

-**vamos no puede ser tan malo**-opino su amiga mientras miraba el menú

**-eso dices porque no eres tú la que se tiene que casar con el sr. Perfección**-replico

** -bella, ¿no crees que deberías olvidar lo que paso hace años?...ya hemos crecidos y no somos los mismos niños de aquel tiempo**-comento Alice

** -tienes razón definitivamente no soy la misma niña de antes que creía en cuentos de hadas, en el país de las maravilla o el país de nunca jamás, y definitivamente…aquel niño petulante no es el mismo, se ha convertido en un egocéntrico, arrogante, oportunista y si antes era racista** **ahora lo es más**

** -primero tu nunca has creído en cuentos de hadas y en el país de nunca jamás… ni siguieras las veías… "te parecían aburridas", "eras demasiado madura para ello"; siempre has tenido los pies sobre la tierra, por eso ahora uno de los jóvenes más codiciados quiere contraer matrimonio contigo y tú lo desprecias de esa manera….por algo que paso hace mucho tiempo**

** -¿no entiendes nada cierto?...el solo lo hace por su estúpida fortuna, no es porque me quiera...en todo esto yo no importo-**hiso una pausa y continuo**-pensé que lo entendías… creo que te has dejado llevar por los encantos de Edward… pero si lo conocieras como yo, ni te atreverías a tan siquiera nombrarlo**

** -por favor no creo que sea tan malo, creo que estas exagerando un poco… yo conocí a Edward Cullen y no es como tú dices. Sus padres fueron a mi casa a cerrar un negocio y él estaba allí y en todo el rato que estuvo conmigo fue educado, aunque es un poco malhumorado, **

**-si Alice, pero el a ti no te lleva siempre la contraria y te molesta por todo lo que haces **- discutió bella estaba molesta, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo su amiga no la conociera lo suficiente como para saber, que ella lo detestaba ¿Cómo podía defenderlo después de todo lo que había hecho?, ¿será que a su amiga le gustaba aquel hombre arrogante? …a pesar de todo debía admitirlo, aquel hombre era insoportablemente hermoso, un dios griego al que todas la mujeres caían rendidas ante sus encantos, era todo lo que una mujer buscaba en cuanto a su físico de, espalda ancha, fuertes brazos, poderosas piernas, alto, de unos 1'85 m aproximadamente, ojos esmeraldas, labios redondeados con una mirada y sonrisa traviesa, mandíbula cuadrada, nariz perfilada y su cabello cobrizo y desordenado. Pero no era el tipo de hombre con el que bella quisiera compartir su vida, era arrogante, cínico, petulante, racista, una persona fría y calcadora, no le importaba dañar a los demás con tal de conseguir lo que quería y por eso bella lo odiaba tanto a ella sinceramente no le importaba su físico era un hombre como cualquier otro y no entendía como un hombre tan increíblemente soberbio fuera tan codiciado.

**-Así que la señorita anti parabólica le importa lo que diga Edward Cullen … quien lo diría a la Isabella fuerte, la que siempre esta con una mirada que le dice a las personas "piensas lo que quieras", le importa lo que piensa un Cullen…. Quién lo diría… de verdad que no me lo esperaba-**murmuro Alice en un tono de voz teatral. **–y no te hagas a ti también te gusta llevarle la contraria, y no creo que Edward este acostumbrado a que una mujer haga todo lo contrario a lo que él diga y tú no se la dejas muy fácil, cuando éramos adolecentes cada vez que él estaba en la casa de tus padres y té pedía que le dieras jugo tú le dabas agua del grifo, ¿recuerdas la vez que fuimos en la casa de sus padres por cosas de negocios y nos pidieron que espesemos en el despacho?, Edward nos dijo que no podíamos tocar ...nada hasta nos indicó donde debíamos sentarnos, todo obedecieron pero tú en cambio tomaste un libro de la repisa y te sentaste en el escritorio-**le recordó Alice, bella no pudo evitar reír al acordarse de ese día

**-¿te acuerdas la cara que puso?**- las dos soltaron una pequeña carcajada

-** así que no le haga la inocente –**siguió con la acusación

**-Alice,¿ porque lo defiendes tanto?, acaso estas igual que las otras chicas enamorada del dios griego, no me digas que estas igual de ilusiona que la innombrable y el resto de las niñas plástica**-quiso saber dirigiéndole una mirada y un tono de voz divertido. Alice le dedico una media sonrisa y negó lentamente

** -no… no exactamente…es que tú siempre estas metida todo el día en esa oficina y nunca le das la oportunidad a esos chicos que están interesados en ti, tú los espantas con facilidad ni siquiera te das la oportunidad de conocerlos… lo pobrecitos siempre salen con el rabo entre la cola- **

-**Alice no me vengas con dar oportunidades ahora, si no lo recuerdas tú fuiste la que no le dio una oportunidad al que chico.** -recordó bella a su amiga

**-no se de lo que hablas-**fingió no saber nada, en el fondo sabía muy bien de quien estaba hablando

**-permíteme recordarte, aquel chico alto, de tés blanca con el cabello rubios … muy guapo para ser sincera**-hiso una pausa al ver que su amiga seguía sin saber del tema**- bueno te refrescare la mente, el medio hermano de Rosalie Jasper, mayor que Rosalie por cuatro años **-continuo. Jasper hale era el hermano mayor de Rosalie, los padres de Jaster se separaron cuando el solo era un bebe. Lo que habían conocido hace unos meses en la celebración del cumpleaños de Rosalie, él había quedado hipnotizado con Alice desde el primer momento. Bella lo consideraba totalmente distinto a los demás, pero a su amiga no pensaba lo mismo

6 meses atrás

* * *

** _-disculpen_**_-era Jaster creyendo que no había nadie**- no sabía que estaba ocupado-** el chico parecía realmente apenado**-mi nombre es Jaster hale hermano de Rosalie- **se presentó_

_**-me cae mal-**dijo Alice con un hilo de voz casi inaudible para que solo su amiga escuchara y bella sonrió levemente_

_** -y yo soy Isabella swan y ella es Alice una de mis mejores amigas-**se presentó cortésmente_

_**-¿me puedo sentar con ustedes?-**quiso saber_

_**-no-**respondió Alice sin pensarlo dos veces_

_**-no seas grosera…si puedes sentarte**_

* * *

Presente

** -no es lo mismo-** dijo volviendo a la realidad- **es mucho mayor que yo me lleva cuatro años de ****diferencia**

**-por favor Alice no creo que ese sea el problema, tú tienes la misma edad que Rosalie y yo ademas Jasper tiene la misma edad que Edward y yo me tengo que sacar con el- **discutió**- y tienes razón, hale es muy diferente a Cullen…**

**- No sé por qué lo detestas tanto**-comenzó **-como quieras, si no te quieres casar solo para esta farsa antes de que sea muy tarde**-concluyo

Alice vio a su amiga tensarse al nombrar aquel contrato, así que cambio el tema, bella se lo agradeció mentalmente sinceramente ya estaba cansada de hablar de Edward. Después de comer se fue a su casa a descansar….el día siguiente sería realmente largo, era el día en que todos los vieran como una pareja formal

Esa noche no pudo dormir pensando en lo que su amiga le había dicho y tenía razón no podía seguir con el absurdo matrimonio

* * *

bueno chicas eso es todo espero les haya gustada


End file.
